hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 13: The Black Hound/Gallery
Escape from the hound Jellybean confronts the Marra.png|The hound closes in on protagonists and Marra alike Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 1.26.17 PM.png|Even the Marra are afraid of him. Chapter 13 (1).png|And so is David. Hilda however is amazed the dog is real after all Chapter 13 (2).png|But he’s not just real, he’s also hungry Kelly betrays Frida.png|Kelly finally shows her true feelings for Frida… Chapter 13 (3).png|…as she pushes her “friend” towards the hound as bait Chapter 13 (4).png|The Marra vanish, leaving Hilda, David and Frida to deal with the hound Chapter 13 (5).png|As Kelly hoped, the dog goes for Frida Chapter 13 (6).png|Hilda quickly pulls her away, and the three friends run back to the camp Jellybean chases Hilda and friends.png|And the hound gives chase Chapter 13 (7).png|They can’t outrun the beast Chapter 13 (8).png|So Hilda distracts him with some snacks Chapter 13 (9).png|It works, and the hound turns its attention from the three friends to the food Chapter 13 (10).png|But they’re not out of trouble yet; Raven Leader catches them being out at night. Raven Leader finds Hilda and Friends.png|She’s quite surprised to see Frida with Hilda and David. And dismayed to learn the hound has been sighted near the camp Chapter 13 (11).png|Not wanting to take any risks, Raven Leader decides to evacuate the camp Chapter 13 (12).png|She tries to keep order despite the emergency, but the hound’s growl causes the scouts to panic Friendship rekindled David packing up.png|All scouts start packing at once. David has trouble fitting his sleeping bag in his backpack. Chapter 13 (13).png|Frida offers to help. At first David doesn’t want to, but eventually he agrees Chapter 13 (14).png|Frida also admits David was right about the Marra; they are not her true friends Chapter 13 (15).png|She admires David for the way he stood up to the Marra Chapter 13 (16).png|Hilda asks Frida to help pack her stuff too, since she still needs to find Tontu Chapter 13 (17).png|Frida naturally has no idea who Hilda is talking about, but Hilda will explain later Raven Leader berates Hilda.png|Unfortuantely, Raven Leader stops Hilda from going into the woods alone. Chapter 13 (18).png|The parents arrive to pick up their kids. Johanna will give Frida a ride home since her parents don’t know she’s at the camp Chapter 13 (19).png|Johanna is relieved everybody is safe, but Hilda is worried about Tontu Chapter 13 (20).png|Johanna also brings up Hilda’s badges again. Hilda’s reaction puzzles Frida Chapter 13 (21).png|As they arrive at Frida’s house, Hilda gives Frida a drawing of Tontu. Frida immediately recognizes him as a nisse. Chapter 13 (22).png|Knowing by now how people think about nisse, Hilda convinces Frida Tontu was wrongfully accused of vandalism. Chapter 13 (23).png|Frida believes Hilda, and promises to help look for him. Chapter 13 (24).png|When asked, Hilda admits to Frida that she doesn’t have a single badge, and is afraid to admit this to her mom. Chapter 13 (25).png|So Frida promises to help Hilda earn at least one badge the following day Last chance at a badge Chapter 13 (26).png|The following day, Frida and David come to pick up Hilda Chapter 13 (27).png|They will go door to door to collect stuff for the Sparrow Scout jumble sale, which will earn them the fundraising badge Chapter 13 (28).png|Johanna wants to come along because of the Black Hound, but Frida reminds her the safety patrol is guarding the streets Chapter 13 (29).png|So the three friends set out Safety Patrol members.png|As Frida predicted, there are safety patrol members looking for the hound Chapter 13 (30).png|Hilda wonders what they will do if they find the beast. Frida has no idea Collecting for the Jumble Sale.png|The collection grows quick, as people have a lot of stuff to give away all of a sudden Chapter 13 (31).png|They also visit Kelly’s house, who is surprised to see Frida alive. And dressed as a Sparrow Scout. Kelly and her mom.png|Kelly’s mom has a lot to give for the jumble sale. Chapter 13 (32).png|Including Kelly’s favorite stuffed toy; Fluff Bunn Images.jpeg|Her mask slips Chapter 13 (33).png|She tries to donate it anyway, ashamed to admit she still likes it. But Frida convinces her otherwise. Kelly snuggles fluff-bun.png|You should never throw away your real friends. Something Frida has learned by now Tontu’s everywhere Chapter 13 (34).png|Hilda keeps looking for Tontu Chapter 13 (35).png|Then Twig finally spots him Chapter 13 (36).png|Hilda runs after him Chapter 13 (37).png|Frida warns her to be at Scout Hall on time, or she won’t get credit for the badge Screen Shot 2018-10-25 at 09.03.51.png|When Hilda finally catches up with him however, it turns out to be a different Nisse….also named Tontu Chapter 13 (38).png|He tells Hilda that her Tontu is not the only homeless Nisse. All over town Nisse are being banished Chapter 13 (39).png|His story is confirmed. Hilda meets more homeless Nisse… Chapter 13 (40).png|…all of them named Tontu… Chapter 13 (41).png|…all of them banished after supposedly being wrongfully accused of vandalism… Chapter 13 (42).png|…and they all claim the other Nisse are lying. Chapter 13 (43).png|Hilda asks one Nisse why they don’t make a home in the Nowhere Space of the outside world. The Nisse warns her about the dangers of that place. Chapter 13 (44).png|Then the clock strikes 3 Chapter 13 (45).png|Hilda runs back to Scout Hall, but too late. Raven Leader is gone. And so is Hilda’s last chance for any badge. The night before the badge ceremony Chapter 13 (46).png|That night the news reports the hound ate 3 people. Johanna quickly turns it off Chapter 13 (47).png|She still thinks Hilda will get a lot of badges tomorrow, and Hilda still doesn’t have to guts to tell the truth. Chapter 13 (48).png|Later in bed, she shares her worries with Alfur Chapter 13 (49).png|Alfur offers to help solve the problem with a contract, and is disappointed himself when Hilda reminds him that doesn’t work for humans Chapter 13 (50).png|Then a howl from the Black Hound startles them Alfur imitating a Barghest.png|Alfur theorizes the hound is a Barghest; a creature normally living in the mountains Chapter 13 (51).png|Hilda thus theorizes the hound is probably lost, and scared. Tontu finally found Chapter 13 (52).png|The day of the badge ceremony is here, and Hilda is visibly nervous Chapter 13 (53).png|Hilda decides to walk to Scout Hall, so hopefully she can find Tontu Chapter 13 (54).png|Instead, she finds the house Tontu used to live in Chapter 13 (55).png|She asks the owner about Tontu, and gets to hear quite a different story than what Tontu told her Chapter 13 (56).png|Apparently, the house’s owner caught Tontu red-handed as he trashed her living room, no doubt looking for something to steal Chapter 13 (57).png|Hilda leaves, not sure what to believe. Then she spots something moving in a trash can Chapter 13 (58).png|It’s Tontu Chapter 13 (59).png|Hilda is quite mad at him, both because of what she just heard and because Tontu doesn’t seem to care Hilda sacrificed her last chance at a badge to find him Chapter 13 (60).png|Tontu keeps claiming he’s innocent, and that the other Nisse who claimed to be innocent must be lying Chapter 13 (61).png|They arrive at Scout Hall. Hilda suggests Tontu tries the nowhere space of the building Chapter 13 (62).png|So Tontu enters the Scout Hall’s nowhere space, while Hilda goes inside for the badge ceremony A chase through Nowhere Space Badge ceremony.png|Not much later, the badge ceremony is in progress. Frida is up next Chapter 13 (63).png|She earned quite a lot of badges Chapter 13 (64).png|In Nowhere Space, Tontu is in for an unpleasant surprise Chapter 13 (65).png|The Black Hound is there! Chapter 13 (66).png|It’s David’s turn. He even earned the Friend to Insects badge Chapter 13 (67).png|Just as Raven Leader announces the ceremony over, Tontu comes crashing in from Nowhere Space… Jellybean in the Scout Hall.png|…followed by the Black Hound. Chapter 13 (68).png|Tontu quickly pulls Hilda into Nowhere Space to escape the beast. Chapter 13 (69).png|From there, they hop to the nowhere space of another house Chapter 13 (70).png|But the hound also knows that trick and follows them Chapter 13 (71).png|Tontu and Hilda hop from building to building Chapter 13 (72).png|With the hound hot on their trail Chapter 13 (73).png|The chase brings them to the nowhere space of Frida’s house, where Hilda finally finds Frida’s missing book Frida's room clean.png|She quickly returns it to Frida’s room. At least that’s one promise kept. Chapter 13 (74).png|The hound is still on their trail Chapter 13 (75).png|Finally, they arrive at Hilda’s own house Chapter 13 (76).png|And the hound catches up to them. Jellybean’s story Chapter 13 (77).png|The other Tontu now comes to their aid. After all, it’s her house too Tontu (beta) fights Jellybean.png|She confronts the Black Hound Chapter 13 (78).png|Which proceeds to…lick her? Chapter 13 (79).png|Jellybean? Master?.png|Could it be? Its you!.png|Yes! It’s Tontu’s old pet, Jellybean Chapter 13 (80).png|Tontu and Hilda are naturally surprised by this turn of events Chapter 13 (81).png|Tontu proceeds to tell; when she was a kid, she found Jellybean, back then a puppy Chapter 13 (82).png|She secretly brought him home and took care of him Young Tontu (beta) and parents.png|But one day her parents found out, and her father decided to get rid of the hound Chapter 13 (83).png|Hilda theorizes Tontu’s parents must have known how big Jellybean would become Chapter 13 (84).png|Tontu reminds his namesake that Jellybean ate 3 people Screen Shot 2019-02-11 at 11.46.09 AM.png|Tontu whispers something in the dog’s ear Screen Shot 2019-02-11 at 11.45.41 AM.png|And at his masters’ request… Screen Shot 2019-02-11 at 11.46.36 AM.png|…Jellybean vomits out his victims, alive and well Chapter 13 (85).png|They run away screaming, just as Johanna comes home Screen Shot 2019-02-06 at 8.48.42 AM.png|She is glad to see Hilda’s okay Screen Shot 2019-02-04 at 12.02.20 PM.png|Hilda assures her mom Jellybean is not dangerous Chapter 13 (86).png|She realizes now that it was Jellybean, and not the Nisse, who trashed all those houses Chapter 13 (87).png|And since he always disappeared again before the house owners awakened, the Nisse got blamed Run for the wall The Safety Patrol arrives at Hilda's House.png|Then the Safety Parol arrives, having traced Jellybean to Hilda’s house Chapter 13 (88).png|With great effort, Hilda convinces her mom to help Jellybean escape the safety patrol Chapter 13 (89).png|The sirens startle Jellybean The nets don't work.png|In his panic, he runs outside. The Safety Patrol officers try to catch them in their nets, but they are too small Chapter 13 (90).png|At Tontu’s request, they use Johanna’s car to try and lure Jellybean out of the city Chapter 13 (91).png|Johanna races for the town wall, with Jellybean close behind… Safety Patrol chases Jellybean.png|…and the Safety Patrol in turn is chasing Jellybean Chapter 13 (92).png|They’re almost at the gate Chapter 13 (93).png|But then Jellybean catches up with the car… Chapter 13 (94).png|..and blocks Johanna’s view, causing her to steer off the road… Chapter 13 (95).png|…putting the car on a collision course with the wall Chapter 13 (96).png|Out of other options, the two Tontu’s join forces to do what no Nisse would ever dare to do… Nowhere space outside world.png|…send the car, and everyone in/on it, into the Nowhere Space of the outside world Chapter 13 (97).png|After a few seconds in this great void, the car re-emerges on the other side of the wall. Total loss. Chapter 13 (98).png|Hilda, Johanna and Tontu are safe however Chapter 13 (99).png|Sadly, Jellybean and his owner got separated from the others. They could be anywhere now…if they got out of Nowhere Space at all All’s well that ends well Chapter 13 (100).png|Sometime later, at home, Johanna has a surprise for Hilda Chapter 13 (101).png|A homemade badge to make up for the lack of any official ones Chapter 13 (102).png|She is still proud of Hilda, badges or no badges Chapter 13 (103).png|Tontu now lives with them. From Nowhere Space, he offers Johanna and Hilda hot choco. Chapter 13 (104).png|Alfur is thrilled to have learned about Nowhere Space. Think of all the missing paper work that could be found there Chapter 13 (105).png|Frida and David drop by Chapter 13 (106).png|And as much as she likes the unofficial badge, Hilda plans to have it removed before the next Sparrow Scouts meeting Chapter 13 (107).png|The three friends begin to scheme how this could be done, as the camera pans away from Trolberg Chapter 13 (108).png|Elsewhere, Tontu and Jellybean got out of Nowhere Space after all Jellybean, Tontu and Wood Man at the ruins of Hilda's house.png|And wouldn’t you know, they emerged near the ruins of Hilda’s old home Chapter 13 (109).png|Wood Man is also there, and explains to Tontu how Jorgen crushed the house after Hilda befriended him Chapter 13 (110).png|And knowing Hilda, she would no doubt do it again. Category:Episode Galleries